smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid
Diary of a Wimpy Kid This is an animated series about Gregory Heffley. Characters This is a list of characters of the series. Gregory Heffley Gregory Heffley is the title character of the show and is the main protagonist. He is a self-centered scrawny kid but very kind at heart. He loves videogames but hates almost everything else. He writes in his journal to past the time. His best friend is Rowley Jefferson. It is confirmed that Gregory gets Holly Hills as a girlfriend by the 9th Season. After the fourth season, his personality and judgement on the world remains the same. He is also good at thinking under pressure and can outsmart his opponents. Greg has a handful of enemies. Rodrick Heffley (Arch-Enemy) Rodrick is Greg's older brother and the main antagonist of the series. He is Greg's worst enemy but in tough situation when they both are threatened by a common enemy (mom & dad), they work well working together. Greg also does help his brother on occasions and deep down Rodrick likes Greg but does not admit that until the final episode when he goes off to college. Rodrick has a band called Loded Diaper (Loaded Diper) and owns a van. He is seen to be friends with Lenwood Heath at times (sometimes). He is shown to despise his mom but love his dad. Manny Heffley (Enemy) Manny is Greg's younger brother and the youngest of the family. He gets away with everything and gets everything he wants. He is shown to take advantage of Greg. However, in one episode the parents take action when Greg is shown to have proved Manny is the one that causes all the problems. Manny and Greg do work well on some occasions but they are natural enemies of one another. Manny gives Greg the nickname ploopy. Frank Heffley Frank is the father of the family and the man of the house. However, most of the time when he argues with Susan he looses. He loves his family a lot but seems to have a hard time expressing his love for Greg in most cases. Since the first season he has been upset with Greg and that does not change until Episode 78. He also becomes infatuated with the dog they get but the dog hates Frank. Susan Heffley Susan is the mother of the house. She easily annoys Frank, Rodrick and Greg whenever she makes them do something they do not want to do. However, in a few episodes the three has worked together to rebel against her but she won in the end. However, she does change it because of how they despise it. Susan wants the best for her kids but whatever decision she does, it seems to be a bad decision for Greg in the end. Susan in the end becomes a vet to save the earth and pets. Rowley Jefferson (Best Friend) Rowley is the best friend of Gregory Heffley. Mr. & Mrs. Jefferson (Foe) Fregley (Foe) Holly Hills (Girlfriend) Chirag Gupta (Great Friend) Patty Farell (Arch-Rival) Mr. Huff (Foe) Nicky Wood (Good Friend) Lenwood Heath (Enemy) Grandma & Grandpa Uncle Joe (Foe) Uncle Gary Gammie Heather Hills (Good Friend) Sweety (Enemy) Bryce Trista (Ex-Girlfriend) Episodes Season 1: 2010-2011 Season 2: 2010-2011 Season 3: 2010-2011